That's Not A Cheerleader!
by SlashLover93
Summary: Nothing was as it seemed. Ethan didn't know his best friend as well as he thought he did. Benny really wasn't girl crazy. And, Rory really wasn't as clueless as he acts. Bory/Ronny slash one-shot.


**Disclaimer – I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

**Here's my first story since 2011! It's been way too long! I had been going through a lot and it messed with my head, making it so that even when I wanted to write, I couldn't. I have missed writing, but I have also missed my reviewers, so I forced myself to start writing again. I tried my best on this one-shot, so I hope its ok.**

**It's my first My Babysitter's A Vampire story.**

**This one-shot is based off the episode "Three Cheers for Evil".**

**Next to Bethan, Bory is my favorite couple in this series. I wish there was more of these two.**

**Warning: It's rated M for a reason! There is a descriptive gay lemon in here.**

**Don't like it, don't read!**

* * *

Ethan walked into the cafeteria, searching for his friends.

He found Sarah first, but something was off. She was staring at something intently, her beautiful face screwed up in confusion, curiosity … and she even looked a little disturbed.

He walked up slowly, laughing some, because he had never seen Sarah like that before and it was sort of funny, and endearing, but it also spiked his own curiosity.

"Hey, Sarah … what's up? What are you looking at?"

She didn't take her eyes away, but shook her head slightly and replied in a low, unsure voice slowly,

"I'm … not really sure myself … "

That just fed his curiosity so much, he just followed Sarah's gaze that lead him to a few tables down from them.

OK, that was a little weird. A cheerleader was sitting in Rory's lap and they were feeding each other, smiling, laughing … and _flirting_! The cheerleader kept batting her eyelashes too!

Now, what's with that?

How did Rory land a cheerleader?! He was worse with girls than him and Benny was, and that's saying a lot!

Oh, man, Benny was going to flip when –

Wait.

That cheerleader looked awfully familiar …

Ethan froze in horror.

No … it couldn't be …

But, it was.

That cheerleader that was all over Rory was Benny dressed up as Betty.

"What the fuck?" He breathed, brows knitting together in total and complete confusion.

What was Benny doing?

They had dressed as cheerleaders to go undercover to help stop Stephanie and they finished that yesterday.

They had no more reason to pretend to be girls. _Benny _had no more reason to be acting and dressing like a girl, so what the hell was going on?

Ethan was freaking out!

He thought he knew his best friend, but now he wasn't so sure. The Benny he knew wouldn't be doing this.

But, then again, Ethan had found it strange from the beginning how giddy Benny seemed to be at pretending to be a girl and how scary it was when Benny was _too _good at acting like one.

At least than Benny didn't return Rory's flirting though … now he's all over him!

What's up with that?

Ethan's big puppy dog brown eyes widened and Sarah's eyebrows shot up past her hairline, when Benny grabbed onto Rory's face and brought their lips together.

Ethan just gaped as he watched his friends go at it, sucking each other's faces off.

"Ew," Sarah squealed, shutting her eyes and finally turning away from the sight with her hand held out to help shield her from the view of two of her friends making out.

"I saw tongue!"

A determination took over Ethan than.

He was going to find out what was going through Benny's head.

The bell that signaled for the end of lunch sounded, surprising Ethan.

Had he really been staring at them that long? He didn't even get to eat lunch! Oh well that wasn't that important right now, all that mattered was getting answers.

"See ya, Sarah! Gotta go talk to Benny!" Ethan said distractedly, not taking his eyes off the pair that was now walking hand in hand out the cafeteria.

"Hey, Rory," He called out, running to catch up to them.

"Good luck!" He heard Sarah shout out to him.

Ethan saw that the two had paused a couple feet from the entrance to wait for him.

Rory as usual had a big dopey smile on his face, but _Betty _looked nervous as hell.

Ethan smirked at his best friend's nervousness.

Ha, he should be nervous!

"Hey, Ethan, what's up?" Rory chirped.

"I just wanted to talk to Ben – uh … Betty for a minute. Do you mind?" Ethan asked.

Rory looked suspicious for a second, took a small glance at the _girl_ beside him, then was all smiles again, giving a little shrug.

"Sure!"

He let go of_ her_ hand and turned to _her_, kissing _her _cheek.

"See you later, babe!"

Then he was gone.

Ethan glared at his best friend, before he looked around and grabbed on to his arm tightly, dragging him to a secluded area of the school.

"What are you doing?" Ethan hissed between his teeth.

"What are you talking about? You're the one dragging me halfway through the school." Benny replied, playing it cool.

He wouldn't meet Ethan's eyes though.

"You know what. Why are you still pretending to be Betty? And most of all why are you being all lovey dovey with Rory?" Ethan demanded.

Benny said nothing, just turned his head away slightly, burning holes through the floor with his eyes.

Ethan grabbed Benny's shoulders, shaking him slightly, a desperate glint in his eyes.

"Come on, B, talk to me! Why are you acting like this? This isn't like you!"

Benny bit his lip, a hesitate look on his face. He still wouldn't look at him and he still wasn't answering, but after a few minutes, he finally looked at Ethan, hazel eyes deep in such emotion it took his breath away.

He had never seen his best friend like that before.

"I love him."

Ethan swore his eyes almost popped out of his head. He sputtered some, before falling completely silent.

He was so shocked, well actually shocked was an understatement with how he was really feeling.

Out of all the things he expected, it hadn't been that.

Ethan thought that maybe Benny was doing it for Rory, because Rory was crazy for Betty and Benny was the type to do anything for his loved ones.

Not many people knew this about Benny, they thought he was nothing, but an annoying, goofy, happy-go-lucky nerd that was never serious, but really, Benny was more than that, he was selfless and had a big golden heart.

Benny was such an amazing person …

So, Ethan really thought Benny just didn't want to break Rory's heart and was still being Betty to make him happy, but _love_?

It just didn't make sense.

Benny was the most girl crazy guy he knew right along with Rory. Ethan had never seen Benny show any interest in guys before, let alone _Rory_.

Benny found Rory annoying and tried to stay away from him as much as he could, even if they really were friends …

So, how could Benny be in love with Rory?

"W-what," He finally managed to choke out.

A light pink tint splashed across Benny's cheeks, his eyes fluttering in embarrassment and nervousness. He started wringing his hands together and looked away again.

"I-I … It started sometime last year … Rory and I were wrestling and I got a boner … I-I was so embarrassed and freaked out … I-I did-didn't know why it happened … or what was wrong with me … Then the dreams started and I was convinced I was going insane. After a lot of denial, I finally admitted to myself that I was attracted to Rory. It wasn't until Rory had that life threatening asthma attack during summer break that I realized I was more than attracted to him … that I was in love with him, because I was so worried, so afraid of him dying, of me losing him … and than that time when Erica bit Rory, and we thought he died … I … a part of me died inside … and when I was finally alone that night I cried myself to sleep … I-I love him so much."

Ethan was in awe with everything his best friend just said, but he couldn't help, but feel hurt too that Benny had never told him all this before now.

This was something big, something he should have shared with his best friend, so he didn't have to go through it alone.

Ethan was supposed to know everything about his best friend and he thought he did, but that was a lie.

His best friend had been keeping this huge secret from him for a while.

Ethan told Benny EVERYTHING, every single thing. Benny _did _know everything about him. He knew him more than anyone else did, so why?

"W-why didn't you ever tell me?" Ethan asked not able to hide the hurt in his voice. "I thought we told each other everything."

Benny's eyes quickly snapped back to Ethan.

Shame, fear, panic, and desperation were all swirling around in those hazel eyes of his.

"I wanted to tell you, believe me, E, I really did, but I was afraid of how I felt, of what you would think of me!" Benny replied in a pleading like voice.

"Benny …" Ethan breathed, his eyes wet.

He grabbed onto Benny and pulled him into a big hug.

"You should have known better than that. We've been best friends for nine years. I love you like a brother and nothing could ever, ever change that, especially just because you love someone. Love is love. It's a beautiful thing no matter who it's with. You can't help who you fall in love with. So, you love another guy? Who cares? I sure don't … even if it is Rory." He said, chuckling as he said the last part.

Benny chuckled too with tears in his eyes, touched by what his best friend said, hugging Ethan back.

"Thanks, man, you don't know how much that means to me."

Ethan pulled away, patting his back affectionately and smiled.

"I meant every word."

Benny nodded, smiling back.

"I know."

After a minutes pause, Ethan cautiously asked,

"Can I ask you something?"

Benny nodded a rare serious expression on his face.

"Anything,"

"Are you bi? I mean you love Rory, but you still flirt with girls all the time. And, also, why don't you just tell him?"

Benny sighed.

"To tell you the truth, girls don't appeal to me all that much. I just flirt with them and stuff for a cover. I was afraid of being gay and didn't want anybody to know, especially you and Rory. My biggest fear was you hating me and Rory rejecting me. He's girl crazy and has never shown even the slightest interest in me, that's the real reason I try ignoring him all the time. Sure, he's annoying, but that's one of the things I love about him, I find it endearing. I'm still playing Betty, because Rory loves me as a girl and I can finally be with him without having to worry about him freaking out."

Ethan blinked his big puppy eyes at him, a blank expression on his face.

"You've acted girl crazy since middle school when you don't even like them and I've never seen you show any interest in Rory before, but you're in love with him, so how do you know Rory isn't the same way? He could be just as good at pretending as you are."

Benny scoffed at that, rolling his eyes.

"We're talking about the same Rory, right?"

Ethan shook his head in annoyance, sighing.

After a seconds pause, Ethan's eyes softened to a slightly pitying look and gently touched his shoulder, looking straight into his eyes.

"You know you have to tell him the truth, don't you? You can't keep lying like this. It's not fair to you or Rory. You deserve to be loved for who you really are and Rory doesn't deserve to be lied to like this. A relationship isn't really a relationship if it's based on lies."

Benny jerked out of Ethan's grasp, his face scrunched up in a mixture of fear, irritation, sadness, and knowing.

"Why do you need to be such a know it all!" Benny snapped bitterly, a sneer on his lips.

"Benny!" Ethan cried out, taken a back.

"I know, E … ok, I know!" Benny snapped, before twirling around and stomping away.

Ethan stared after Benny with sadness in his puppy eyes.

"Benny …" He said under his breath. "It'll be ok, I promise."

Instead of changing back into Benny and going to class, he met Rory in the janitor's closet like they planned.

Now Benny was being pressed up against a wall by Rory, lips moving passionately together, tongues doing a sensual dance.

Benny was enjoying it … a little _too_ much.

Benny quickly pushed Rory away, moving away from the wall, turning his back to him. There was a tent in his skirt, a tent he really didn't want Rory to see or feel, when he still thought he was a girl.

It was time, whether he was ready or not.

He sighed, a feeling of doom filling him.

"R-Rory … there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it, babe?" Rory asked an unusual knowing look on his face that Benny couldn't see since he was turned away.

"I-"Benny paused hesitatingly, biting his lip. "I'm not who you think I am." He finished, shutting his eyes closed tightly as he waited for the inevitable to happen.

Rory's eyebrow lifted in a perfect arch, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, really,"

He went up behind Benny and yanked the blonde wig off.

Benny gasped loudly in surprise, feeling around his head for any signs of the wig.

"'Cause, I'm pretty sure you've always been Benny." He continued with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Benny spun around to face him, those hazel eyes of his wide open, his mouth gaping, his heart beating faster and a hesitate hope filling him.

"W-what,"

Rory chuckled and shook his head in amusement and adoration.

"You really thought I didn't know?"

Benny just continued to stare at him with wide eyes, gaping.

His breath hitched when Rory met his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes were so soft, so filled with warmth and … love?

"I'm not as clueless as it seems. I've known the whole time you were Betty."

A light shade of pink dusted over Benny's cheeks. He wasn't sure what to say or even think. He was so confused.

Rory knew the whole time and he still flirted, and everything with him!

That can only mean one thing, but it can't be.

It's impossible.

It's too good to be true!

"I love you. I've always loved you. I never said anything, because I thought you would shun me and I couldn't bare that. That's why I flirt with all those girls, so you would never expect my love for you. When I first saw you as a girl, I didn't think to even question it. I just took the chance to at least show you some of my affections without you thinking too much about it. But, when you started flirting back I decided to just keep on playing along, until you were ready to tell me."

Oh my god, Ethan was right!

Such an intense feeling of happiness, something not even Benny had ever felt before, surged through him. Smiling a smile that was brighter than all of his other smiles, he cupped one of Rory's pale cheeks and stared deeply into his eyes.

"I love you too, Rory. I became Betty so I could help stop Stephanie, but I stayed Betty for you, because you showed interest in me as a girl and I was going to take what I could get."

Rory smiled back, not one of his normal dopey smiles, but an actual genuine smile full of pure and complete happiness.

"Well to tell you the truth, Benny, you do make one hot chick, but I love you as a dude." Rory chuckled softly as he finished, before leaning up and meeting Benny's lips in a hard kiss.

Benny moaned, wrapping his arms tightly around him, deepening the kiss. His breath hitched as Rory's cold hand grabbed him through the cheerleading skirt.

"I want to show you my love and attraction to your totally male body." Rory breathed onto his lips.

Benny's cock twitched at that, making Rory smirk against his lips and started stroking him through the skirt.

He kissed a trail to Benny's neck and attacked it with open mouthed kisses, sucks, and nibbles – being careful with his fangs.

Benny laid his head back against the wall, closing his eyes in pleasure.

He was gasping softly and making little whimpering sounds at the attention Rory was giving his neck and erection.

He let out a partially loud moan when Rory found a particular sensitive spot on his neck.

All the noises Benny was making were turning Rory on even more, making his cock throb.

Benny didn't really seem like the submissive type. He seemed to almost always be in control, so for him to submit to Rory and lose control, it aroused him beyond compare and made him happy that he could make Benny like this.

His kisses came to an end when he reached the cheerleading shirt. He used his vampire speed to pull it up over his head and tossed it carelessly over his shoulder.

He was wearing a red laced bra that was stuffed to make it look like he had boobs and even though he found that sexy, he took that off too.

He stared at Benny's bare chest and torso, for a nerd he had a great body.

He kissed all over his chest. When he got to a nipple, he kissed it softly, before he sucked it into his mouth.

Benny moaned loudly, fisting both hands into Rory's hair.

Rory licked a trail down to his belly button and dipped his tongue in.

Benny groaned low in his throat.

Rory slid to his knees and Benny helped him take off his skirt and underwear.

Rory's breath hitched as he came face to face with Benny's erection.

It was beautiful.

Rory wrapped a hand around the base and gave the head an experimental lick.

Benny whimpered, tightening his hold in his hair.

Rory wasted no time in deep throating him, having no trouble at all since vampires didn't have gag reflexes.

Benny cried out in surprise at the sudden extreme pleasure that caused him.

Rory bobbed his head up and down with his vampire speed, increasing suction every time, nipping slightly at the tip every now and then.

Benny was breathing heavy, choppy breaths, biting his lip and moaning uncontrollably. He started humping Rory's mouth desperately, his legs were weakened by the pleasure, and the only thing keeping him up was Rory's hands on his hips.

Benny yanked hard on Rory's hair as the pleasure became unbearable, making Rory moan around his mouthful.

"Rory," Benny cried out, cumming into his mouth.

Rory eagerly drank it all up, then slowly stood up, wiping at his mouth.

He stared at the beautiful sight in front of him.

Benny was sucking in air, his chest heaving, his face flushed and a content, satisfied expression on his face.

Rory kissed all over his face, hugging Benny to him.

"Take me." Benny breathed into his ear.

Rory's eyes widened.

"W-what … a-a-are … y-you s-sure?" He stuttered out unsure and embarrassed at the request, blushing a deep red.

Benny nodded wordlessly, pulling him into a sloppy kiss, fumbling with his pants, until they were unbuckled and unzipped and pulled down past his hips. He pulled his boxers down enough to expose his erection and started pulling at it.

Rory moaned into the kiss.

Rory didn't know what to do … Did he just stick it in? Did he have to do something first? How was he supposed to know, it's not like he had ever done anything like this before, he was only fourteen after all.

He pulled away, spit into his hand, and rubbed it onto his aching erection.

He had Benny wrap his legs around his waist. Rory's erection poked around, until it found Benny's entrance and then he thrusted in.

Benny cried out at the intense pain, digging his nails into Rory's shoulder blades, eyes shutting tightly as tears came out.

Panic filled Rory. He didn't know it was going to hurt Benny.

He was feeling beyond great. Benny was so very tight, warm, and wet, but he couldn't do it if it was causing Benny pain.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop." He said, starting to pull away.

"No!" Benny cried, clinging onto Rory even tighter, pushing him all the way down into him, making himself bite his lip and grimace as that caused him even more pain.

"It hurts, I'm not going to lie, but I want this."

Rory was still uncertain, but after a few minutes he hesitantly grabbed his hips again and asked,

"Are you sure?"

Benny just nodded against his neck.

Rory slowly and carefully started going in and out. He couldn't help, but moan softly … it just felt so good, but he couldn't enjoy it completely, not until Benny started to enjoy it too.

Benny was drawing blood as he dug his nails deeper in between his shoulder blades. His eyes were shut tight, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. He was biting his lip to keep the screams he wanted to scream in, but couldn't help the little whimpers that escaped.

It hurt, it hurt so much, even though Rory was being careful and slow, it didn't make a difference it still hurt.

His hole had never been stretched this much, then again nothing had ever went in there before, just came out.

It felt like something was stabbing and tearing at his insides.

He knew Rory was holding back, he could tell by how tensed up he was and how he was slightly shaking. He was moaning lowly. Rory was enjoying this, but it was probably torture for him to be going at such a slow pace.

Benny didn't want to torture Rory, he wanted him to be able to fully enjoy it and to have him not worry about him so much, and so he sucked it up, lifting his head up enough to speak.

"Go harder and faster … c-come on, Rory, I can take it." Benny said, wincing at his cracky voice.

"No," Rory grunted.

Benny sighed shakily, un-digging his nails from Rory's skin and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck instead.

"It's ok, I'll be ok."

He brought his lips up to Rory's ear and breathed,

"Just let go. Fuck me."

Rory moaned loudly at that and Benny felt his cock twitch inside of him.

Finally Rory snapped.

His hands moved down to grip his ass, pounding into Benny at a fast and hard pace, but still didn't use his full power. But this was better, way better … it was bliss, _heaven_.

Benny cried out loudly in pain, this was so much worse, now it felt like a jackhammer was being taken to his insides and he was sure he was going to have bruises on his back since with every thrust his back smashed into the wall.

Rory was purring in pleasure.

He grabbed his head and pulled it back, so he could smash their lips together.

He wanted to distract Benny from the pain. It helped a little, but nothing could distract him completely from the pain.

When Rory shifted slightly and went in deeper, he hit a sensitive nerve inside of him.

Benny broke the kiss, throwing his head back and banging it against the wall, moaning so loudly it was almost a scream.

Rory would have stopped immediately in concern if his senses weren't overwhelmed by the smell of Benny's pleasure and so instead he kept aiming at the one spot and hit it every time, harder and faster each time.

Rory was happy that Benny was finally enjoying it and now he could fully enjoy it himself.

It still hurt, but extreme pleasure overrode the pain and it was the best experience he had ever had.

He was moaning so loudly Rory was afraid people could hear.

Benny started moving with him, desperate for more pleasure.

Rory captured Benny's lips again to muffle the noises.

Rory was purring loudly into the kiss.

The kiss muffled Benny's wail of pleasure as he came, soaking both of their fronts and Rory's loud growl of Benny's name as he exploded loads and loads of cum inside of him.

Rory went weak in the knees at the pleasure and fell to his knees, bringing Benny with him.

"Wow … you sure … have a … lot of … sperm." Benny said between pants.

Rory smiled proudly at that.

"Thanks."

When Benny caught his breath, he placed a lazy kiss onto Rory's lips and mumbled, "Love ya," and, winced as he slowly lifted himself off of Rory's cock. Blood and cum was dripping from his hole and his own cum was all over his stomach. He rolled over so he was lying beside Rory.

Rory reached over and kissed him on the cheek.

"That was awesome!" Rory said with his normal goofy smile.

Benny smiled back.

"Yeah,"

Rory looked down and grimaced as he saw Benny's juices all over his shirt.

"Now I'm going to have to drop by my house for a new shirt." He said, standing up, zipping up and re-buckling his pants.

Benny sat up.

"While you're up, will you get my regular clothes and a wash cloth?" He asked, saying the last part in disgust as he stared at the mess he left on his own stomach.

"Sure!" Rory said in his regular cheerful voice, before leaning down to give Benny a quick kiss, then left.

By the time they got cleaned up, dressed, and came out of the closet, the bell rang.

Students flooded the hall. Benny and Rory looked at each other nervously, before nodding in determination and walked through the crowd hand in hand.

Whispers started, but they didn't care. All that mattered was that they were finally together.

They ran into Ethan. He took one look at their intertwined hands and saw that Benny was no longer Betty, and smiled, happy for his best friend.

"It looks like you guys worked everything out."

Benny smiled a smile Ethan has never seen before which was weird, because Benny was always smiling and nodded.

"Yeah, you were right. Thanks, E, man."

* * *

**Review, but please don't flame!**


End file.
